


a Knight's Loyalty

by GReina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC, Camelot, Coming Out, Druids, Good Mordred (Merlin), Identity Reveal, Italiano | Italian, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Magic Revealed, POV Third Person, Protective Arthur, Reveal, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Mordred è sempre stato leale ad Artù: ha iniziato ad ammirarlo e a rispettarlo sin da ragazzino, sin da quando - contravvenendo agli ordini del re - il principe lo fece evadere dalle segrete per riportarlo dalla sua gente.Un principe che rischia tutto per salvare un bambino innocente dall'ira del proprio padre e dalla sua folle paura verso la magia non poteva che diventare un grande re. Questi i pensieri di Mordred, che non può più convivere con l'enorme peso che il suo segreto gli infligge sulle spalle.
Kudos: 7





	a Knight's Loyalty

Quella mattina, i Cavalieri avrebbero saltato il solito allenamento. Erano tutti seduti alla Tavola Rotonda ad ascoltare Artù che – dopo aver investito un paio di scudieri alla carica di cavaliere – stava dando il benvenuto ai nuovi membri. Parlava di lealtà, onore e uguaglianza. Ogni volta che il re si perdeva in discorsi del genere, Mordred pendeva dalle sue labbra; ne rimaneva affascinato e ogni volta un sorriso indomabile gli fioriva dal più profondo del suo cuore.  
Il giovane cavaliere prese a guardarsi intorno: amava quella Sala, amava quella Tavola e amava i suoi compagni. Era più di un anno, ormai, che fianco a fianco lottava con quegli uomini per proteggere il Regno da coloro che volevano distruggerlo. Guardò alla propria destra e poi alla propria sinistra, Galvano, Elyan, Parcival, Leon, stavano tutti sorridendo, concordi con le parole del re e Mordred non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se anche a loro – come a lui – il discorso di Artù provocasse la pelle d’oca, se anche a loro evocasse un senso di appartenenza e di _casa_.  
 _Casa_ … la sua mente indugiò su quella parola prima di vagare addietro, rivivendo frammenti di ricordi fin quando specifiche immagini non si focalizzarono come fossero davanti ai suoi occhi: dapprima vide Merlino e Morgana nelle stanze di quest’ultima, quando ancora il suo cuore non era stato corrotto dalle tenebre; poi vide Artù recuperarlo dalle segrete per riportarlo dal suo popolo; e poi loro, i druidi: erano da sempre stati la sua famiglia, lo avevano nutrito e curato anche dopo la morte di suo padre, lo avevano addestrato a sopravvivere e gli avevano trasmesso i valori che lo avrebbero guidato lungo la retta via. Ricordò gli addii quando prese la decisione di partire. I piani iniziali erano di girare per il mondo e aiutare chi poteva, ma più camminava, più sentiva parlare di Artù, più si allontanava, più era testimone della malvagità di Morgana. Trovare Artù e Merlino in terra nemica era stato un segno: la sua vita era sulle orme di quel re, all’ombra del più grande stregone di tutti i tempi, in prima fila per vedere Albione nascere.  
All’inizio non seppe neanche lui qual era il vero motivo che lo aveva spinto ad unirsi ai Cavalieri di Camelot, se per sconfiggere Morgana oppure per – nel suo piccolo – aiutare Artù a portare la pace. Adesso, però, seduto a quel tavolo, circondato dalla sua nuova famiglia, non aveva dubbi: Mordred viveva solo ed unicamente per servire Artù e la sua causa, consapevole – nel cuore – che il re un giorno avrebbe reso libera la sua gente.  
I Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, stava dicendo Artù, sono i più leali, i più sinceri, non vi sono segreti seduti tra di loro ed era questo a rendere Camelot il regno più forte. A Mordred si strinse il cuore e una voragine sembrò comparire nel suo stomaco. Odiava quella situazione: dover mentire ad Artù e ai suoi amici, dover nascondere la propria natura, deludere – anche se questi non ne era cosciente – la fiducia del proprio sovrano. Chiuse gli occhi e compì dei respiri profondi ricacciando indietro le lacrime, imponendosi autocontrollo, ma sapeva bene che non poteva continuare così.  
  
Quando il re ebbe finito di parlare, tutti i cavalieri si congratularono con i nuovi arrivati, dopodiché andarono tutti in armeria per togliere le armature e le armi da cerimonia e mettere quelle più logore che usavano per l’allenamento.  
Mordred era ancora con la mente pesante, incapace di tornare col cuore leggero che aveva all’inizio di quella mattinata. Era seduto su una panca di legno e combatteva da troppi minuti, ormai, con i ganci dei propri bracciali, tanto da risultare ridicolo. All’ennesimo fallimento, lanciò un’imprecazione e ricominciò ad agitare le dita scivolose di sudore alla rinfusa nel bieco tentativo di sconfiggere la propria armatura in quella lotta.  
“Mordred!” venne richiamato, solo allora si rese conto che il re li aveva raggiunti. Si guardò intorno: la maggior parte dei Cavalieri erano già usciti in cortile, lasciando solo i più stretti confidenti del re a cambiarsi, oziando, in armeria. Galvano e Parcival stavano ridendo di gusto, probabilmente in seguito a un aneddoto raccontato dal primo; Leon aveva appena finito di cambiarsi e adesso stava aiutando Elyan.  
“Tutto bene, Mordred?” il re gli afferrò il braccio e gli slacciò il bracciale al suo posto. Il ragazzo buttò fuori un sospiro esasperato sentendo di nuovo gli occhi pizzicare. Li chiuse e si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli riccioluti. Galvano e Parcival si erano quietati, e Mordred non faceva fatica ad immaginare tutti gli occhi puntati su di sé. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani  
“Mi dispiace” disse, mentre una lacrima solitaria gli rigava una guancia “Sì, sto bene, scusate” se la lacrima era nascosta, però, lo tradì la voce che gli uscì fievole e malferma  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese infatti Artù ignorando quanto appena detto dal giovane. Questi sollevò la testa, scoprendo il proprio sguardo liquido a quello degli altri. Si erano tutti avvicinati e lo guardavano con aria preoccupata  
“Credo in tutto ciò che avete detto, Artù.” disse allora puntando il proprio sguardo su quello celeste del re “Ogni parola. Sempre. E la mia più grande paura è quella di deludervi.” confessò. L’espressione del biondo si addolcì  
“Non mi hai mai deluso, Mordred. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.” gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Quel contatto gli fece male, come se all’improvviso il tocco del suo re lo ustionasse. Scattò in piedi, le mani di nuovo passate tra i capelli  
“Ma potrei.” disse, facendo qualche passo nell’angusto locale  
“Che cosa ti prende, Mordred?” tentò Galvano. Il più giovane prese a fissarlo, gli occhi sempre più bagnati e ora veramente a un passo dalle lacrime. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come muoversi, cosa dire, se rimangiarsi tutto, inventare una scusa, o se scaricare una volta per tutte l’enorme peso che si portava dietro da un anno, se aprirsi e fidarsi ciecamente della propria famiglia.  
Guardò Artù, iniziò a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio intraprendere quel discorso solo con lui, all’inizio. Fornirgli l’occasione di assimilare la notizia, concedergli di prendere provvedimenti senza doversi preoccupare di cosa avrebbero potuto pensare i Cavalieri riguardo il proprio giudizio.  
“Mordred.” venne richiamato questa volta da Leon.  
“Scusate!” si sedette di nuovo, il viso di nuovo nascosto dietro le mani “È che non ho mai avuto tanta paura in vita mia” singhiozzò “non so cosa fare.” Artù gli si sedette accanto, probabilmente nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo e di capire cosa gli facesse tanto male. A Mordred non piacque: avrebbe voluto che il re rimanesse in una posizione più elevata rispetto a lui. Considerò l’opzione di inginocchiarsi, ma la scartò subito: ora più che mai voleva mantenere il rapporto fraterno che Artù mostrava solo quando era in compagnia dei Cavalieri, piuttosto che ricordargli di essere l’esecutore assoluto delle Leggi.  
“Perché hai paura?” gli chiese questi, capendo che la tattica che serviva era quella di un avvicinamento cauto al problema piuttosto che continuare a chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andasse.  
“Vorrei confidarvi una cosa, Artù, ma temo la vostra reazione…” sussurrò. L’altro si accigliò, probabilmente pensando a cosa ci potesse essere di tanto terribile  
“Hai infranto la Legge?” le sue labbra si curvarono in un piccolo sorriso che arrivò fino agli occhi, probabilmente era una domanda retorica, come se il re sapesse già che la risposta sarebbe stata negativa. Mordred, però, non rispose. Si limitò a fissare il proprio sguardo su quello del sovrano in una tacita supplica di perdono. Fu Galvano ad interrompere il silenzio che ne era seguito: sbuffò divertito  
“Capirai!” disse “Hai preso una mela da un mercante mentre camminavi senza pagarla? Violato il coprifuoco?” fece una breve pausa “Commesso adulterio?” chiese con la fronte più corrucciata. La sala piombò di nuovo nel silenzio per qualche secondo  
“Lui non è te, Galvano.” lo riprese Elyan, gli altri risero e persino Mordred si concesse di farlo  
“Mordred,” lo richiamò Artù “conosco i miei Cavalieri. Conosco te. Sono a conoscenza della tua tempra morale, del tuo senso dell’onore, della tua lealtà. Il solo fatto che tu ti senta così male per avermi nascosto qualcosa, per aver infranto la legge, mi commuove.” gli stinse forte il braccio in segno di solidarietà “Dimmi cosa ti affligge.” lo incoraggiò. Mordred inspirò a fondo e poi buttò fuori l’aria: sì, doveva dirglielo.  
“Nelle lande del Nord, quando ho incontrato Voi e Merlino, e poi a Ismere, quando ho pugnalato Morgana e vi ho aiutato a sfuggirle…” iniziò “quella non era la prima volta che ci incontravamo.” studiò per un attimo l’espressione del re prima di porre la domanda successiva “Non vi ricordate di me prima di allora?” Artù parve pensarci, poi fece di no con la testa, il giovane prese un nuovo lungo respiro prima di continuare “Ero solo un ragazzino. Io e mio padre eravamo entrati a Camelot per comprare del cibo, ma prima che potessimo andare via le guardie individuarono ed arrestarono mio padre. Avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa con me se non avessi iniziato a scappare. Venni ferito e Morgana mi nascose nelle sue stanze.” qualcosa cambiò nello sguardo di Artù, come se il ricordo iniziasse ad affiorare nella sua mente “Mio padre venne ucciso e io trovato. Uther ordinò che fossi incarcerato e poi giustiziato all’alba. Fu quella notte stessa che mi liberaste. Mi riportaste-”  
“Dai druidi.” concluse per lui Artù. Mordred annuì, il battito del cuore sempre più accelerato  
“Lo sono anch’io.” riuscì a dire nonostante il groppo in gola “Un druido.” specificò perdendo definitivamente il controllo sulle proprie lacrime che iniziarono a rigargli il viso “Ma vi giuro, Artù, che non ho mai usato la magia in maniera malvagia!” continuò con voce malferma “Tento di non usarla, entro i confini di Camelot… ci provo e-” dovette interrompersi a causa di un singhiozzo più forte “e vi do la mia parola, vi prego credetemi, ogni volta che sono stato costretto ad usarla era questione di vita o di morte! So che è proibita, che non avrei dovuto farlo in nessun caso. E sono pronto a pagarne le conseguenze,” dichiarò “sono pronto a morire…” disse sincero “ma non potevo continuare a mentirvi.”  
Un silenzio innaturale parve circondare la stanza, rotto solo dai singhiozzi trattenuti alla meglio dal più giovane. Aveva gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, la testa che gli girava. Con lo sguardo basso non era in grado di vedere le reazioni dei presenti, forse non voleva farlo. Si accorse di non essere mai stato tanto codardo in vita sua: avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi in un angolo e aspettare il verdetto, e soprattutto avrebbe voluto che questo arrivasse in fretta, che lo vedesse perdonato oppure condannato a morte. Parve passare un’eternità prima che Mordred riuscisse a raccogliere tutto il coraggio necessario per sollevare la testa. Elyan, Leon, Parcival, Galvano… non volle vedere le loro espressioni, non ci riuscì… ma Artù? Doveva sapere.  
Il re – ancora seduto accanto a lui – aveva le spalle rigide e l’espressione impenetrabile. A quella vista, gli occhi di Mordred si riempirono ancora di più, il cuore stretto in una morsa, gli sembrò di cadere in una pozza oscura e senza possibilità di salvezza. Ricominciò a singhiozzare senza controllo  
“Mi dispiace.” pianse “Non avrei mai voluto deludervi…” non era abbastanza forte per sopportare quella vista, quindi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo “Sono nato così.” pianse ancora “Vorrei poter cambiare, essere degno ai vostri occhi-” gli si spezzò la voce. Poi: una presa salda sulla propria spalla. Si aggrappò a quella sensazione come se fosse la sua fune di salvataggio, come fosse la scala per poter uscire da quel pozzo buio in cui era caduto poco prima. Tornò a guardare Artù.  
“Non mi hai deluso, Mordred.” iniziò, e il giovane poté ricominciare a respirare “Hai salvato me e Merlino dagli uomini di Morgana, mi hai aiutato a disincantare Ginevra, ti sei preso una lancia nel petto per salvarmi la vita. Non mi hai deluso, non l’hai mai fatto.” sebbene quelle parole avrebbero dovuto far calmare il giovane, questi proruppe in un pianto ancora più forte, sollevato, emozionato e commosso insieme.  
“Non la userò.” singhiozzò “Da oggi in poi, vi giuro sulla mia vita, Artù, non userò mai più la magia.”  
“No.” il re si alzò “Non posso e non voglio chiederti una cosa del genere. Hai detto che – all’interno di Camelot – l’hai sempre e solo usata in caso di morte imminente. Non voglio che giuri sulla tua vita. Usala. Se lo farai per salvare te stesso o qualcun altro, sappi che non te ne farò mai una colpa.” disse deciso “E per quanto riguarda le terre fuori da Camelot,” continuò dopo una pausa “non sono di mia competenza.” accennò un sorriso. E fu allora che Mordred lo avvertì: quell’enorme macigno, quel peso che giorno dopo giorno gli si era accumulato sulla coscienza, si dissolse. Poté sospirare sollevato, leggero, libero di essere sé stesso. La magia era ancora fuorilegge, ma lui non avrebbe più dovuto nascondersi.  
Si accorse di aver stretto le mani una sull’altra fino allo spasmo solo quando le rilassò, poi le alzò e si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi. Rivolse ad Artù un sorriso, sebbene ancora impaurito e cauto, poi gli si inginocchiò davanti.  
“Vi prego, Mio Signore, perdonatemi per avervi mentito; per aver tradito la vostra fiducia. Vi do la mia parola d’onore che non ricapiterà.” Artù gli si avvicinò; parve pensare a cosa dire, poi gli mise una mano tra i capelli  
“Hai il mio perdono, sir Mordred.” solo a quel punto questi iniziò a rendersi conto della presenza degli altri cavalieri nella stanza. Erano rimasti tutti immobili, fermi con il fiato sospeso, sorpresi almeno quanto il re da quella rivelazione e in attesa che quest’ultimo emettesse la propria sentenza. Adesso che lo aveva fatto, l’atmosfera tornò ad essere gioviale e spensierata. Gli stavano tutti sorridendo, palesemente sollevati che Artù lo avesse graziato. “Alzati,” ordinò il re “dobbiamo ancora allenarci.”  
Un attimo dopo tutti i cavalieri erano fuori dall’armeria. Artù era sulla soglia della porta quando Mordred lo fermò:  
“Artù!” lo chiamò, prima di far cadere l’argomento voleva essere certo di non aver perso la fiducia del proprio sovrano, che Artù non si fosse comportato come aveva fatto solo perché alla presenza degli altri cavalieri “Ora che non ci sono gli altri…” iniziò, “ecco, mi chiedevo se-” non voleva dare al re del bugiardo, le parole gli morirono in bocca, ma il biondo parve udirle ugualmente: si avvicinò  
“Mordred, io non sono come mio padre. Non uccido gli uomini solo perché sono nati in maniera diversa,” fece una pausa “nati con un _dono_.” si corresse, sorrise e gli strinse una spalla “Quando ti ho investito alla carica di cavaliere ero consapevole della tua giovane età, della tua inesperienza, eppure non ho mai dubitato che un giorno ti saresti trasformato in uno dei cavalieri più leali, onorevoli e capaci che io abbia mai conosciuto.” sospirò, gli occhi celesti che mostravano l’orgoglio che provava verso il giovane “E quel cavaliere adesso e proprio qui, in piedi davanti a me. Mi hai mentito per un anno, o meglio: mi hai taciuto la verità… ma non ti biasimo.” continuò ancora “Tuo padre è stato condannato a morte dal mio, la stregoneria è ancora fuorilegge. Questo non cambierà, almeno non adesso.” fece una pausa, forse per studiare la reazione di Mordred a quelle parole, questi annuì mesto  
“Non m’importa.” disse “Credo in tutto ciò che state costruendo, nella pace che state inseguendo. E so che non siete come Uther, l’ho capito il giorno in cui mi avete salvato la vita: ero uno sconosciuto per Voi, eppure avete disubbidito a vostro padre e al vostro re perché non ritenevate giusto uccidere un bambino innocente. Voi non perseguitate quelli come me.”  
“Infatti.” rispose l’altro “Non potrei mai. Per questo non devi temere: la magia è proibita; essere un druido non lo è. La verità non influenzerà mai il mio giudizio su di te, né il mio pensiero riguardo la tua lealtà.” concluse. Il ragazzo sorrise dal più profondo del cuore e dovette frenare l’istinto di stringere il biondo in un abbraccio, si fece impercettibilmente indietro per riuscirci. Poi, però, fu il re stesso ad avvicinarsi: gli arruffò i capelli e lo attirò tra le proprie braccia  
“Sei stato coraggioso, Mordred.” disse “Sono fiero di te.” l’altro si abbandonò completamente a quell’abbraccio, felice come non lo era mai stato e conscio di essere a _casa_.


End file.
